1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiver and a television apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a broadcasting receiver and a television apparatus comprising a receiver body generating a video signal on the basis of a broadcast signal.
2. Description of the Background Art
A broadcasting receiver such as a television apparatus generating a video signal on the basis of a broadcast signal, a DVD recorder and an STB (Set Top Box) is known in general. These broadcasting receivers are connected with a variety of peripheral devices (a speaker, a DVD player, a game machine, etc. in the case of the television apparatus, for example). When the peripheral devices are connected to the television apparatus to be used, these peripheral devices are not generally used independently but are used together with the television apparatus such that the a display of the television apparatus displays images reproduced by the DVD player while the speaker outputs sound, for example.
When the television apparatus and the peripheral devices are used as described above, each of power plugs of the television apparatus and the peripheral devices connected to the television apparatus is connected to a power receptacle (domestic power receptacle, power strip or the like), whereby power is often supplied to each of the devices. When a user stops using the peripheral devices, the user hardly unplugs the peripheral devices from the power receptacle each time, and thus the power plugs of the peripheral devices often remain connected to the power receptacle. In this case, the power plugs of the peripheral devices are connected to the power receptacle all the time, and therefore standby power is disadvantageously consumed by the peripheral devices even in the case of not using the peripheral devices.
In order to solve this problem, there is proposed a system capable of reducing standby power of the peripheral devices. For example, each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2006-115577, 2004-173346 and 2004-153885 discloses such a system.
Each of the aforementioned patent documents (Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2006-115577, 2004-173346 and 2004-153885) discloses a system using an apparatus for cutting standby power (standby power cutting apparatus 3, standby power cutting apparatus 30 and body case in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2006-115577, 2004-173346 and 2004-153885, respectively). In each of the aforementioned patent documents, each of power plugs of peripheral devices is connected to a power receptacle through the corresponding apparatus. The apparatuses for cutting standby power of the aforementioned patent documents are capable of determining whether or not the peripheral devices are in a standby state while being capable of cutting power supply to the peripheral devices when the apparatus has determined that the peripheral devices are in a standby state. Therefore, power is not supplied to the peripheral devices disconnected from the power receptacle, whereby standby power of the peripheral devices is cut.
A system capable of automatically switching power on/off of electric equipments on the basis of a prescribed control signal is also known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-280300, for example.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-280300 discloses a power source controller, arranged between a plurality of the electric equipments and a power receptacle, capable of automatically making a connection or disconnection between the electric equipments and the power receptacle. Although this power source controller is not an apparatus for cutting standby power, this power source controller can be conceivably used to cut standby power of peripheral devices when being arranged between the peripheral devices and the power receptacle.
In each of the aforementioned patent documents (Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2006-115577, 2004-173346 and 2004-153885), however, the apparatus for cutting standby power must be disadvantageously arranged independently between each of the power plugs of the peripheral devices and the power receptacle and connected to each of the power plugs of the peripheral devices and the power receptacle.
Also in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-280300, the power source controller must be disadvantageously arranged independently between each of the power plugs of the peripheral devices and the power receptacle and connected to each of the power plugs of the peripheral devices and the power receptacle.